Talk:Cold Storage
Untitled Cold Storage is Smuggler luke said so: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22102065&postRepeater1-p=3#22137085 *He also said that is not going to be release with the next map pack *-Halo7 I might have not read the part you say Luke said, but last time I checked, Smuggler and Cold Storage seemed to be two different maps to me. If I am wrong, direct me to where Luke stated that Smuggler was Cold Storage. Unless he said it at MLG, in which case I'll believe it. Who the hell decided to merge smuggler and cold storage?!Raga 'Fersamee 00:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Smuggler and Cold Storage is the same map, the quote is added to the article.Warhead xTEAMx 13:17, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You guys are blamming idiots. Smuggler is different from Cold Storage! The top screenshot on the update, the one with the flood, is Smuggler. The bottom one is Cold Storage. Obviously whoever merged the two never played Chill Out. Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 13:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) You my friend, are an idiot. Why do you think Bungie released the pictures, both of them, as Cold Storage? have you read the quote by Lukems? And in the latest bungie weekly update, it says: "Last weekend, Shishka and I put down the banhammers and bullying of Bungie.net users to head over to MLG’s event in San Diego (there’s a briefly exhaustive write-up here) with the main purpose of the being a live exhibition of Cold Storage, a remake of Halo: Combat Evolved map Chill Out. Next week we’ll have a bit more about Cold Storage, but for now, just take a look at the map you’ve known as Chill Out, and more recently knew “Smuggler.” " So, I say again, you are a blamming idiot. If your vision is so blinded by your ignorance that you will not see the forthcoming of the truth, then you shall dwell in darkness for an eternity.Warhead xTEAMx 13:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) A possible correction in the trivia section: Wasn't The Pit also completely indoors? Titan186 14:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) * I don't know if the Pit count as indoor, as it is based in an open hangar, with 3/4 ends being walls, and the 4th being a simple fence. I would still say that it's completely indoors, as you can not go outside. Titan186 16:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yes you can, via a glitch, but you can do that on Foundry also, so nevermind, but it's not entirely correct.Warhead xTEAMx 20:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Although its only got 3 complete solid walls, I think The Pit still counts as an indoor map. Like Ghost Town is an outdoor map, you can go inside buildings but most of it outside. You can go outside on The Pit but the majority of the map is an indoor environment. Dmm White 16:09, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Cold Fusion copy pasta from: http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=883819 & http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=22775564&postRepeater1-p=1 "We have been racking our brains for a few hours now and we at the social think we have figured this out. Heres our input. . . . . C!#4x---^&-$x%^^p3@ This can be either of two things. One a Leet way of saying Cold Storage, do remeber this code is also corrupte. So some letters / words may be miss represented. • Head2@!#SWa#++-DL*SLAj3r This is not head to head swat. This means Head too swat and DLC Slayer. Meaning you should play swat and DLC after the 4th till the 8th to find what bungie have in store. • 48hr0x0ABFFFFF 5929 This part is easy to work out if you split it up right. 48hr is 48 hour's. The next bit was a little harder but nothing google cant solve. If you take 0x0A, this is the code for a windows stop message, or as some people may know it, the blue screen of death, commonly found in older pc's. Go to http://www.aumha.org/a/stop.php for more info. Now the last bit ( BFFFFF ) is a color code. This is Light blue in any color chart, add this to the bit before is saying cold fusion will be a blue map of death. Now we will add this up and show you what we got. ANSWER : On the 7th of july, head too the swat and DLC Hoppers to play cold fusion(a.k.a Clod Storage) for 48 hours." I'm guessing they ment cold storage when they said fusion *All this stuff is from the Bungie Weekly Update 6/27/08: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14472 *'So Im trying to say Change Cold Storage to Cold Fusion' How do you get "Fusion" out of that mess? Thats....Besides, Bungie has already confirmed the name as Cold Storage. Unless they magicly change it between now and whenever they release it, it stays Cold Storage. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 14:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Also, I believe it is referring to Head to Head, not 'Head to' something else. If you check matchmaking right now, H2H, SWAT, and DLC Slayer all say "All DLC Req.", while others (DLC Objective, etc.) say "Heroic/Legendary DLC Req." Titan186 13:32, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Speculation. There is repeated mention that the "monitor" present as being either 343 Guilty Spark or 2401 Penitent Tangent. That is all speculation, and it could in fact be a multitude of things. It is possible that there are multiple constructs that share similar design, or is just repeated usage. Heck, there is mention of Quadrant Oversight in the transmissions, and it is bracketed in the same fashion as Penitent Tangent. All I am suggesting is the removal of these parts, since it is speculation. XRoadToDawnX 01:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Cold Storage is designed for vehicles This may sound weird at first, but when you try to fly a Ghost through a door you will notice that it fits perfectly. Mitchell Ensink 18:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :What I mean is that simply because vehicles can be placed on a map doesn't mean it is optimized for it. If Bungie added a Ghost and Mongoose to the forge options, then of course they would have to make the pathways large enough for them. But Cold Storage doesn't exactly look vehicle friendly, does it? There are still plenty of tight spots and areas where it will just get caught up on something. XRoadToDawnX 18:35, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Compared to some places in the Halo universe this is a vehicle friendly map, trust me. Especially the main area can hold a Ghost or two. My point is, vehicles where taken into account when this map was made, so don't state it wasn't. Mitchell Ensink 18:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Simply because it is more vehicle friendly still doesn't mean it was made for vehicles. It was made for small, slayer type games. Maps designed for vehicles allow the person to use a vehicle easily and freely. You would have to be highly skilled to use the vehicles efficiently. Nevermind the fact that they are Forged vehicles, anyway. You can put Banshees and Hornets on Isolation, that mean Isolation was designed for those? XRoadToDawnX 21:14, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Cold Storage was not built with vehicles primarily in mind. Every map in Halo 3 has options to put ghosts and mongooses in forge. Also, just because they fit through the doors doesn't mean the doors were designed for the vehicles. I noticed the doors are slightly shorter than the walls (in forge) but the odd shape of the doors (the chunks missing at the bottom) allow walls to pass through easily at an angle. Surely using you logic that means the map was also designed for walls to be placed within doorways at an angle, doesn't it? Yes, you can move in a vehicle, you can squeeze through the corridors but using the vehicles effectively? You grab the flag, you get on the pack of the mongoose you came in on, its facing the wrong way, turn it around! You can't because the map was not designed primarily for vehicles! Yes, vehicles can be placed on the map. No, it doesn't improve the overall gameplay. Getting outside the Map Alright, I want to get inside the area with the Infection Forms. Has anyone managed to do this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 21:50, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Currently, it's not possible. I tried the turret glitch, and as soon as you enter the Flood room, you die (as a Monitor or Spartan/Elite). I presume the entire section is a death barrier. Aussiebushmatt 08:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think so. I tried for about 10 minutes just now, I even attempted to drop a teleporter inside before I died. I managed to select it once (without it spawning in the playable area) but it just said there was not enough room forthe object. If you could get out I don't think you could do anything.Dmm White 19:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) You can do it, just do the turrent thing at the top of the glass barrier with 2 people and the flying turret glitch, and turn into monitor and go straight back and turn into player.Spec-op sniper058 22:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Is it just me or are the infection forms: A) Spawning from a spot near the ceiling, near the middle area if you're loking in. B) Playing tag with one another. Has anyone else noticed anything about this? Please reply, Gilgamesh the usurper 03:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh* :#Each section is a separate conversation. This conversation is from 2008. Next time, just use the "Post a comment" link to start a new discussion. :#You can create numbered lists by putting "#" at the beginning of a line. Bulleted lists use "*". :#Yes, the Infection Forms spawn from a fixed spot on the ceiling. :#Tag? I doubt it. They just scurry along on a fixed path. : DavidJCobb 03:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay Sorry, i just figured out how to start a new discussion and use bullets i'm new here. And yes i noticed they do move on a fixed spot, but one seems to be chasing the other with tentacles outstreched similar to tag (although that's how they look anyway). It just seemed like one of those things Bungie would add just for a chuckle. ::Gilgamesh the usurper 02:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It's cool, I was having a bad day when I snapped at ya. Could be, but it's quite a bit more subtle than most of Bungie's easter eggs. DavidJCobb 03:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nah its fine. I'll look more into it next time i'm on. But about thier spawn point...is there a growth pod that they come out of or something? And if one comes every once and a while does that mean that one dies to keep the count equal? cuz' otherwise it would get crowded. Oh and can you check out my question i posted on the Sentinel talk page? You seem to be the resident guru. Gilgamesh the usurper 03:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::No. They just kinda "grow" out of the air and pass by the window. They're probably deleted the moment they reach a point where a player wouldn't be able to see them. DavidJCobb 12:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i was wondering about that. So if a player goes in there do they get infected or is there just a kill barrier? Gilgamesh the usurper 19:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, stupid question not withstanding, I was able to obtain a hard drive and going into theater to observe this was one of my first stops. Here's what I gathered: # Infection Forms spawn in groups of 1-3 in mid-air but out of view of a player. # The Forms scurry around on a few fixed paths # The Forms continue on to the right of where they spawned in their spawning groups # The Forms are deleted at the barrier near the room with (water?) in it. howzat? Gilgamesh the usurper 18:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The 'Monitor' Has anyone noticed that the 'Monitor' is on some kind of rail? If you go on forge and go into editor mode there is a sort of monorail on the ceiling. I thought this was quite odd as forerunner tech usually floats. It says nothing about this in the article.Also, it dosn't seem able to 'see' you if you go above a certain height. 86.164.137.2 14:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe its holding the strcture together Darkraider09 17:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Monitor attack If what my friend said is true, if you attack the Monitor enough and wait for several minutes, it will somehow kill you. Nemesis645 15:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I guess I should get LIVE and download this map,to see if it does,and it's a 7 refence,how it does work,just might help me...--Fernando 04:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions ::My friend and I tried attacking it with Plasma Pistols for like 10 minutes, but we gave up. How do we do it?--SUPERSPY99 05:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::its true, I have done it. Jabberwockxeno 00:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Monitor is just a decorative piece of scenery. Halo 3 has been practically hacked to death (considering that it runs off a similar engine to Halo 1) -- if that Monitor actually attacked anyone through any means, the H3 modding sites would have documentation of it. They don't, so it doesn't. ::::There's also the fact that no other proof has ever been offered that it attacks. So yeah, Jabberwockxeno and Nemesis claim that it attacks, but clearly you can't believe everything you read on the Internet. That's why we require sources. DavidJCobb 05:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I honestly didn't belive it myself unril I tried it for fun. 15 minutes later, laser shot to the face. Turret Glitch How does the glitch work? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 03:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) put the turret just the right way via forge glitch,get on and look fully up, then go to monitor mode and tada! Golden sangheili talk2me 20:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Marathon Symbol I just wanted to point out that if you take a sniper rifle and zoom into the "eye" of the monitor, you can see what looks to be like a Marathon symbol, with a few extra lines. Can someone else confirm this? I'm not sure how to get a screenshot onto my computer. Take a screenshot and upload it onto Bungie.com then log in and save it as a picture.--Kre 'Nunumee 01:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it really looks like the Marathon symbol. Hmm...--SUPERSPY99 05:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) All Moniters have a Marathon symbol in their eye.Liquid Ink Again! 05:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Proto-Gravemind I was screwing around in forge when I noticed the large amount of bulbous Flood biomass above the destroyed test-tube. There were tentacles hanging from it, so I went up and flew around, studying the thing. Although it is scenery, could this possibly be another Gravemind? Just look at it for a little bit, you'll see the connection. - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution 20:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not every flood biomass creates a Gravemind. This biomass is there possibly as the result of the Tank form agumentations. There were no other flood forms around to start gathering more biomass, so the existence of a Gravemind there is impossible. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Cold Storage is on Instalation 05, so a gravemind is already present, as proven by the specialized flood (tank form) and as such the tentacles are probably his Kre 'Nunumee 23:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC)